


Some Assembly Required

by reisling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Bredlik, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Fancomic, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, POV Goose, Poetry, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, birds of a feather flock together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling
Summary: It's a lovely day in NYC, and you are a horrible goose.
Relationships: Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Clint Baron (Marvel), Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Sam Wilson (Marvel), Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Steve Rogers (Marvel), Goose (Untitled Goose Game) & Tony Stark (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Some Assembly Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meatball42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/gifts).

> idek anymore.
> 
> yeet
> 
> * * *
> 
> (as it is from the PoV of Goose the appellations may be somewhat inaccurate)

## A Park in NYC, enter Falcon

My name is Goose,  
And when it dawns,  
I go for a cruise  
With the swans.  
A guy I see,  
All alone;  
He talks to me,  
I follow him home.

* * *

## The Workshop, with some Metal Men

My name is Goose,  
And when it's day,  
I grab things loose  
On my way.  
The Folk around  
Put up with my life;  
They look to the ground,  
I grab the knife.

* * *

## The Gym, with a walking flag working out

My name is Goose,  
And when it's dusk,  
I pull a ruse  
To do my tasks.  
Humans here are kind  
Of very strong;  
I sneak behind,  
I do the honk.

* * *

## Somewhere well ventilated, with a Bird Guy

My name is Goose,  
And when it's night,  
I refuse  
To go into the light.  
There's another guy  
Who gives me a caress;  
He hides away,  
I spread the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> [Honk](https://rhinefall.tumblr.com) [honk](https://twitter.com/wreathshade) [honk.](https://www.pillowfort.social/rhinebow)


End file.
